


Afternoon Chats

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Aged-Up Character(s), Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Chat Noir/Ladybug Fluff, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom!ladybug, Dom!marinette, F/M, Fluff, Flustered Chat Noir, Humor, Kink!Ladybug, LadyNoir - Freeform, One instance of swearing, Platonic Cuddling, Puns & Word Play, Sexual Content, college age, conversations about bdsm, conversations between friends, dominant/submissive discusion, kink discussion, mention of strippers, my sweet innocent vanilla child, nonkink!chat, purring Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: Ladybug and Chat relaxing on the Eiffel Tower and having deep conversations.





	Afternoon Chats

**Author's Note:**

> So much of the dialog in this is based off of real conversations that have taken place in my life. This does not reflect my personal views on what I think an actual D/S relationship between these two would be (Chat is a total sub and would die for his lady to tie him up and love him). But Chat reminds me of someone I have had conversations like this with before so I decided to go for it.

“So Chat, for someone who wears a leather catsuit you’re pretty innocent aren’t you?” The cat in question jolted and began to stutter.

“N-no not a-at all...I just uh choose missionary.” That got an arched eyebrow from Ladybug.

“You’re so vanilla.” She chuckled ruffling his hair, “It’s cute.”

“Sorry I’m still new at this.” Chat grumbled crossing his arms and hiking his shoulders up, Ladybug just smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“It’s okay kitty, not everyone gets asked to become a Domme at 17.” She thought her cat’s eyes were going to bug out of his head.

“Wait seriously?!” She nodded with a laugh,

“People throw themselves at Ladybug all the time, you can imagine my surprise when someone asked that of Ma-me, as my civilian self. I had to look down and make sure I wasn’t still accidentally wearing the suit.”

“I can only imagine!” Chat laughed with her, he melted into her side as he got more comfortable. Today after the end of the akuma battle Chat had been propositioned by a girl who said some very filthy and obviously BDSM things to them. Chat looked like he was about to implode from embarrassment.

“It wasn’t the last time I was asked either. I’ll still take it over ‘friends’ I knew in college telling me that if they ever had a threesome they’d ask me.”

“Those aren’t friends LB.” She shrugged and nodded,

“Took me a while to figure that out.” She stretched her arms over her head and groaned when her back popped. She moved sideways so she was slouched against the support beam of the Eiffel Tower instead of letting her legs dangle off. She opened her arms and let Chat crawl into her embrace. He pillowed his head on her chest and let his arms dangle down.

“No offense to her I’m just a one woman kind of Cat.” Ladybug chuckled and began scratching behind one of his ears. His purr rumbled through both of them and Chat’s eyes closed, meaning he missed the fond look Ladybug was giving him.

“And there’s nothing wrong with that, what works for some people may not work for others.”

“When did you figure out that _that_ was something you wanted?” She hummed and let her scritches fade into long strokes of her fingertips down his spine.

“I began looking into it after that first offer, I wanted to know what someone saw in me that made them think I could do that. I found a lot of things I didn’t like, a lot that sounded wrong or incorrect...”

“Then why-” She pressed a finger to his lips for a second before stroking the backs of her fingers over his cheek.

“Because I also found some things I did like. I wouldn’t classify as your stereotypical cinematic Domme. I don’t want to hurt someone and I don’t know if I could be with someone who wanted to be hurt. But someone who just wants to be taken care of, to give up their control and responsibilities for just a moment and let someone shower them in pleasure and affection...That’s something I could get behind.”

“That doesn’t sound like BDSM at all” Chat said confused, he tilted his face up to her brows furrowed.

“That’s because it’s more the direct Dom/Sub route than the S&M route. There could be toys and whips and chains and all that stuff if you wanted but it’s not necessary. Not to mention it’s a lot cheaper.” They both chuckled at that.

“It is an expensive hobby.”

“Says the guy who just suggested missionary.” Ladybug ran her fingers through his hair again, he rolled over onto his back and scooched a little higher so he could get comfortable. His lady wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her cheek on top of his head. One of his ears flickered across her nose causing her to laugh and bat at it playfully.

“It doesn’t mean I’m not open to trying new things.” He admitted quietly.

“You don’t strike me as the dominant type Chaton.” They sat in silence for a moment before a wide smile settled over Chat’s face.

“You made a pun!” He giggled and snuggled further into Ladybug who squeezed him briefly.

“Been waiting for a good opportunity to use that one.” They settled into silence for several minutes as Chat thought over her words.

“You know, whatever pleases my partner, as long as it feels good, I don’t care what it is.” He could feel Ladybug’s smile in his hair, his purr kicked in again when she pressed her lips to his hair in a soft kiss.

“That’s very sweet, and the mentality I wish more people had just in general.”

“What that making love is better than fucking?” Ladybug mock gasped and smacked Chat’s side lightly.

“Language chaton, we’re supposed to be role models.” Chat burst out laughing.

“God I hope people don’t think about us having conversations like this.”

“Clearly you don’t read the fanfiction then.” Chat tilted his head back and arched an eyebrow at her.

“You do?”

“God no, but one of my friends does. She keeps sending me links it’s so embarrassing. Someone even made a playlist for one!”

“What do you even put on a playlist like that?” Now it was Ladybug’s turn to look a little confused.

“What else do you put on a sex playlist? Pretty sure the first song on there was Pony.” Chat tilted his head in a very cat-like manner.

“What do horses have to do with sex?” Ladybug blinked at him a few times before pulling him to her chest and petting his hair again.

“You are so pure, sweet, precious snowflake.”

“Why does everyone keep calling me things like that? I was homeschooled not in a convent.”

“...I’m genuinely caught between cooing at you and dying inside a little bit.” Chat shrugged,

“We live in a world where you can do both.” Ladybug couldn’t argue that. Chat shrugged out of her embrace and flopped down on the other side of the beam to soak up a little sunlight.

“Long story short kitty, it’s a stripper song.” Chat made an understanding noise.

“See now that’s something I wish I had the skill to do.”

“Same. I could afford my own apartment, new car, donate to charity.” Chat chuckled and wrapped his tail around her ankle,

“That sounds very you my lady. Not the stripping but the donating to charity.” She tugged his tail teasingly but didn’t unwind her ankle from his grip.

“I’m so glad you approve kitty.” He chuckled and nudged her foot with his. 

They let the conversation die out after that and just enjoyed each other’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be in the flaming dumpster known as Tumblr if you need me.


End file.
